Adopter Un Chien
by Chocoable
Summary: John aime les chiens, Sherlock non. Pourtant, à force d'arguments et de yeux doux, Shon, le petit Cavalier King Charles trouvé en plein Londres par notre médecin trop plein de compassion, va assiéger l'étrange appartement qu'est le 221B Baker Street. Petites histoires de tous les jours. Slashouille léger John/Sherlock, aucun trip zoophile...
1. Ramener un chien et garder le chien

_**Disclaimer :**_ J'aime Sherlock Holmes, j'aime John Watson, j'aime Martin Freeman ( OUI JE L'AIME) et Benedict, j'aime l'image qu'ils donnent aux personnages and celle que Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat ont donnés à l'univers. J'aime les autres aussi de tout mon coeur et donc, évidement (et pour toujours D' : ) rien ne m'appartiens. ( BigUp à sir Conan Doyle quand même, ça serait cool. Merci vieux.)

_**Rating** :_ K+

_**Pairing :**_ John/Sherlock

* * *

**HEYHO.**

_**Je ne sais pas**, ne me demandez pas pourquoi, j'ai soudain le besoin bestial de poster le premier chapitre d'un fic non fini (pour ma propre défense, elle l'est dans ma tête), non corrigée (parce que, pour l'instant, ma béta d'amour que j'aime n'a jamais vue Sherlock, et se trouve être retissant quant au fait de lire une fic avec des perso complètement inconnu, ce qui est compréhensible), à une heure du matin la veille des épreuves de bac de svt/physique. …. My mom made me this way :/_

_Oui, alors, j'estime qu'elle est quand même assez bien, hein, ça fait un bout de temps que je suis dessus en plus je me suis améliorer en orthographe ( petite blague de la nuit ! BAM DUM TSS.)_

_**EDIT :** MA BETA D'AMOUR EST LAAA ! Premier chapitre en cour de correction, les suivants le sont directement !_

_( Et comme je suis d'humeur créative ce soir ( l.o.l ), vous remarquerez que les noms des chapitres sont un peu comme une check list de tout les rêves un peu fantasmagorique de ce chère John. )_

* * *

_Chapitre I : Résoudre une enquête, ramener un chien et garder le chien._

« - Ennuyeux. Ennuyant. Ennuyeux. .. Ennuyant ? »

Le docteur John Watson lancé dans une lecture passionné de son journal quotidien essayait avec ardeur de faire abstraction de Sherlock Holmes, élu récemment colocataire le plus abject et méprisable de tout Londres. De tout l'univers. John faisait partie d'une rare poignée de gens pouvant ignorer l'illustre Sherlock plus de cinq minutes (rare poignée dont il soupçonnait être le seul à en faire réellement partie.) mais l'entendre répéter ces deux mots haut et fort depuis de nombreuses et interminables minutes était considérablement irritant, surtout sachant que le Détective consultant cherchait l'attention de John plus qu'une réelle réflexion sur la grammaire. John froissa son journal pour signifier le fait qu'il avait autre chose à faire que l'écouter. Erreur de débutant, pensa-t-il amèrement deux secondes après. Froisser son journal signifiait sa non-attention au journal, et donc son attention pour Sherlock, aussi ce dernier se précipita sur l'occasion pour s'adresser directement a son colocataire.

« - John. »

Il soupira.

« - John. La situation présente, eh bien, est-elle ennuyeuse ou ennuyante ? »

Le blond grommela qu'elle n'était ni l'une ni l'autre pour lui avant qu'il ne commence à parler. Il se redressa sur son fauteuil et lança a Sherlock un de ses célèbres regards qui signifiait « je ne sais pas, tu le sais, tu as envie de me le dire, je t'écoute même si ça me fait passablement chi** ». Sherlock s'approcha de lui (il était resté debout depuis l'heure dernière) en l'accusant du regard.

« - C'était une vraie question John ! Je n'arrive pas à me décider. Comme je ne m'ennuie pas dans les mêmes tranches d'heure tous les jours, c'est une situation occasionnel alors on peut la qualifié d'ennuyante, mais je m'ennuie tellement de fois par jours, alors peut-être est-ce habituel et donc ennuyeux ? John !

- Quoi ? Soupira-t-il en délaissant véritablement son journal.

- Quel mot tu préfère ?

- Fiche moi la paix ! »

Sherlock qui entre temps avait refait le tour du salon vint se placer derrière son collègue et commença à frotter sa tête « gentiment ».

« - John. Oh pauvre John. Tu ne connais pas la différence entre mot et phrase. Comme c'est triste.

- Sherlock ! Je ne sais juste pas ! Prend celui que tu trouves le plus jolie ! »

Le brun envoya balader un coussin qui trainait par terre de l'autre côté de la pièce. John était ennuyant. (Ou ennuyeux ?) Sherlock ne trouvait rien de « jolie ». John trouvait certaines choses à son gout et les qualifiait de jolie. John devait choisir pour lui, étant incapable de signifier une préférence entre deux mots pour leurs beautés. John, qui voulait finir avec cette histoire qui pouvait durer des heures se leva dans l'intention d'aller préparer un thé.

« - Ecoute Sherlock, tu n'as qu'à me qualifier d'ennuyant et qualifier Lestrade d'ennuyeux. Tu oublies les mots et tu choisis en fonction de ta préférence entre Lestrade et moi. Lança-t-il à tout hasard.

- Très mature, John, ce petit test d'affinité. »

Il aurait pu la prévoir, celle-là : avec Sherlock il fallait tout le temps penser à analyser ses phrases si l'on ne voulait pas lui dévoiler les trois quarts de sa psychologie (ainsi que sa vie privé). Mais John s'en fichait à présent, son plan de fond venait de fonctionner et Sherlock se concentrait désormais sur le thé qu'on était en train de lui préparer. Comme d'habitude pensa-t-il. Il apporta un plateau contenant leurs deux tasses avec quelques biscuits en supplément que Sherlock laissait systématiquement à son collègue.

Les deux amis se placèrent à leurs places respectives pour commencer leur dégustation quand le portable de Sherlock se mit à vibrer dans sa poche. Un appel, et vu les yeux reluisant du détective un appel de Lestrade. Il laissa sa tasse de côté et répondit hâtivement sous le regard attentif de John.

« - Les faits. Commença Sherlock évitant une perte de temps considérable. »

Il marmonna dans sa barbe quelques débuts de phrase puis vira au rouge. John eu peur qu'il jeta son téléphone par la fenêtre.

« - Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu sais combien je lui mets, à cette affaire ? UN DEUX ! Oui un deux, monsieur l'inspecteur ! Et je peux même te dire que c'est un suicide, alors la prochaine fois que tu appel tu VERIFIS QUE CE SOIT IMPORTANT. »

John soupira. A la vue du visage de Sherlock, il avait pensé à une affaire de niveau 1, ce qui aurait été une très, très mauvaise chose. Sherlock s'apprêtait à raccrocher mais Lestrade lui hurla une phrase indéchiffrable dans l'oreille.

« - Quoi encore ? Hurla Sherlock (dieu merci, c'était une deux, s'efforçait de penser John.) L'envoyer ? Mais il prend son thé. … Il ne le finira jamais, il ne finis jamais son thé ! Bon. Passe-moi le témoin.»

Il sourit à la remarque, il était vrai que John n'aimait pas les fonds de boissons, il ne pouvait finir aucun verre entièrement. Il savait pourtant que malgré la réplique, il devrait se rendre sur les lieux, et l'attitude de Sherlock ayant déteint sur lui, il n'aimait pas les affaires en dessous de cinq. Après seulement deux minutes en ligne avec le témoin qui s'avérait être la vieille épouse de la victime, Sherlock ordonna qu'on lui repasse Lestrade avec une voix impatiente.

« - Ceci est un faux témoignage. … Comment oses-tu dire ça ? Je n'invente pas des conclusions qui m'arrangent ! Non ! Ah oui ? Essaye un peu, toi et ta sale police incapable !

Il raccrocha avec violence et surtout une amusante indignation. Lestrade venait de le menacer de ne plus lui donner d'affaire pendant un mois, et c'était inacceptable, surtout quand on venait faire appel à lui pour des crimes « mystérieux » aussi simple qu'un puzzle quatre pièces. John le calma d'un signe de la main : il allait jeter un coup d'œil là-bas, au moins il serait sorti de la journée. Sherlock s'approcha pour lui resservir une tasse avec un pauvre air.

« - John, si tu n'as pas envie n'y va pas, sérieusement. Le témoin ment, ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour qu'elle l'admette. Son mari a sauté par la fenêtre en fermant la porte à clef derrière lui, dit-il en envoyant sa main sur le côté, ils n'ont pas cherché la lettre au bon endroit c'est à dire sur la victime qui a dû la prélever quand la police était inutilement occuper à faire autres choses. La victime assure avoir entendu quelqu'un dans l'appartement peu après la mort de son mari. Elle raconte que « le coupable » est entré dans l'appartement la nuit, a ouvert la fenêtre du salon, puis s'est rendu dans le bureau pour tuer son mari en le poussant par la fenêtre, du bureau cette fois ci, sans oublier de fermer la porte à clef derrière lui. »

Sherlock débitait ses observations à une telle vitesse et dans un ton de totale évidence, John avouait devoir se concentrer pour ne pas perdre le fil.

« - Le tueur aurait ensuite rejoins le salon en passant par la fenêtre du bureau, rejoignant l'autre fenêtre préalablement ouverte et il aurait quitté l'appartement comme il serait venu. Il est évident que la bonne femme a ouverte elle-même la fenêtre du salon le matin pour aérer. Tu vérifieras mais je pense qu'il est dans ses habitudes d'aérer l'appartement tous les matins, elle doit être allergique a quelques choses dans l'appartement, il faut que l'air de l'appartement soit purifier dès son réveil. Un chat, elle doit avoir un chat. Le suicides a eu lieu dans la nuit, assez tard vu que le corps n'a été découvert que le matin vers six heures par un passant partant au travail. C'est un quartier peu habité. La vieille assure s'être réveillé vers cinq heure, elle dit ne pas s'être aperçue de l'absence de son mari au lit puisqu'il avait pour habitude de faire chambre appart, tu peux la croire. Je pense que sa bibliothèque et essentiellement constitué de livres policiers, lui ayant permis d'affabuler une tel histoire. Est-ce que c'est clair pour toi, John ?

- Tu aurais pu dire tout ça à Lestrade ! S'offusqua-t-il.

- Je pensais que tu aurais plaisir à, pour une fois, résoudre une affaire « seul ». Ta cote de popularité dans la police va considérablement augmenté, ironisa-t-il. »

John lui lança un regard offensé, il avait certes l'habitude d'être considéré comme un idiot mais depuis quelques temps il sentait Sherlock plus sensible à ses émotions (il lui arrivait même de s'excuser quand à ses comportements grossiers) alors il avait mis en place un stratagème pour éduquer l'impossible détective dans le but qu'il devienne courtois. C'est à dire avoir l'air offusqué vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

« - Ou alors ils vont penser que je deviens comme toi, et ils vont m'éviter. Lança-t-il d'un air très sérieux en empoignant leurs deux tasses presque vides pour les ranger dans le coin « vaisselle à faire » avant de partir.

- On devient rarement comme moi, grommela Sherlock en regardant son collègue franchir la porte. »

Cinq minutes passèrent, et Sherlock Holmes se rendit compte qu'il avait envoyé sa seule distraction au travail.

**...**

« - Sherlock ! »

L'interpellé se redressa. John était rentré, dieu merci, enfin ! Il se retint de crier son nom de désespoir : combien de temps avait-il attendu seul sur ce maudit sofa ? Mais John était rentré, il pouvait entendre ses petits pas brusques de militaire monter les escaliers. Il pouvait deviner qu'il aller franchir la porte, les lèvres serrées comme d'habitude, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Dès que la poignée tourna Sherlock se leva d'un bond, il pouvait s'amuser maintenant.

« - Sherlock, appela encore une fois le blond en franchissant le seuil. Tu avais raison, évidemment. Parfois j'ai l'impression que tu ne m'étonneras plus, mais ça arrive tout le temps !

- Qu'est-cequec'estqueça. »

Sherlock avait reculé de plusieurs pas. Quelque chose n'allait pas. John lui lança un long regard interrogatif, il ne comprenait jamais vraiment ce genre d'attitude chez lui, mais effectivement cette fois-ci était différente, et John ouvrit grand la bouche : qu'il était bête.

« - Excuse moi, j'avais complétement oublié avec cette histoire d'enquête.. Voici Sheron ! »

Il brandit fièrement le chiot touffu qu'il tenait sous son bras et la bête fit des yeux si doux que John eu du mal à croire le fait que Sherlock resta encore pétrifié. D'un autre côté il aurait pu le prévoir, ce n'était pas le genre d'animaux que Sherlock appréciait particulièrement. Après tout, les chiens étaient « inutiles et plus idiots qu'Anderson », ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Un Cavalier King Charles, analysa Sherlock. Il pensa que John allait argumenter sur oh combien cette race était adorable, où d'autres imbécilités comme celles-ci, il ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point il avait raison. Il était dans un certain sens vrai que cette chose n'était certes pas horrible à regarder, et il était aussi vrai que son pelage châtains donnait envie à caresser, mais il était tout simplement impossible de garder ce chiot dans un appartement tel que 221B BakerStreet. Mais le fait était que John avait déjà choisi un nom, ridicule certes mais un nom tout de même, à la bête signifiant l'adoption imminente de l'animal.

« - Oh, John, vraiment ? S'exclama Sherlock en apercevant sa moue boudeuse. Sors et va t'acheter un hamster !

- Sherlock ! »

Il avança d'un pas et lui fourra le chien sous le nez, et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître le presque-nouvel habitant ne sembla pas être dérangé par l'étrange aura que dégageait en général le détective. John sourit.

« - Sherlock, il est si mignon, il m'a suivi j'ai rien pu faire ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser un pauvre chien, seul, dans la rue… Il n'avait aucun ami et semblait tellement triste ! Triste et SEUL. »

Sherlock lui lança un regard profond, il doutait sérieusement de cette version. A son avis John avait caressé le chien, puis l'avait appelé à travers les rues de Londres afin de ne pas le perdre de vue et de le ramener à la maison. Et à son avis John essayait un peu trop à son gout d'appuyer sur le fait que Sherlock ressemblait aussi à un chien adopté par l'ancien militaire.

« - John ! Tu imagines qu'il pourrait être à une petite fille qui doit être très triste et seule en ce moment elle aussi ? »

Sherlock se félicita : en général la psychologie de maman agissait sur son ami, ce qui rendait certaines tâches beaucoup moins ardue. Il savait que John avait des principes et dans ces principes faire pleurer une petite fille était certainement l'une des actions à éviter absolument, voir à bannir du vocabulaire. Pourtant John n'en démordit pas pour autant, et reprit en allant s'installer sur son fauteuil, le chien sur les genoux :

« - Je sais Sherlock, mais il n'a pas de collier, il aurait pu se faire écraser ou ramasser par la fourrière ! Aller Sherlock, je m'en occuperais ! Ça fait longtemps que j'ai envie d'une petite boule de poil comme ça, tu le sais. Et puis il est vraiment adorable ! Sherlockkkkkk…. Regarde …. »

Sherlock regarda le chien, le chien regarda Sherlock. C'était pourtant vrai qu'il était mignon, et puis un chien était sans doute aussi bête que dix Anderson, mais eux au moins étaient réellement sympathiques. Tant qu'à faire il aurait préféré un singe, il trouvait ça moins con un singe. Il aurait même pu lui apprendre à faire le thé, enfin pour ça il avait John. Ou John aurait pu ramener un rat, pensa-t-il en frissonnant, finalement il avait eu de la chance. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à leur salon en désordre, se dit que ça allait être très difficile, puis finit par soupirer :

« - Bien… Mais je ne m'en occuperais pas, il pourrait crever de soif que je ne m'en occuperais pas ! »

* * *

_Sheron s'en sortira-t-il dans ce milieu hostile qu'est l'appartement des deux compères ? _

_... **Love you ! **  
_


	2. Laisser Sherlock s'occuper du chien

_**Disclaimer :**_ J'aime Sherlock Holmes, j'aime John Watson, j'aime Martin Freeman ( OUI JE L'AIME) et Benedict, j'aime l'image qu'ils donnent aux personnages and celle que Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat ont donnés à l'univers. J'aime les autres aussi de tout mon coeur et donc, évidement (et pour toujours D' : ) rien ne m'appartiens. ( BigUp à sir Conan Doyle quand même, ça serait cool. Merci vieux.)

_**Rating** :_ K+

_**Pairing :**_ John/Sherlock

* * *

******Hello Bonjour**

Voilà, c'est vrai, j'avais dit juste après mon oral, mais figurez vous que j'ai du entre temps mettre en place le plan "convertir ma bêta à Sherlock", plan qui je le précise fut un véritable succès. Doooonc j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncez que si fautes il y a dans ce chapitre il faudra aller remercier d'une voix bien claire Lia Mei Soma :D ( oui c'était ma façon de te dire "merci tes trop génial")

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je sais pas trop quoi en penser. En fait je ne comprends pas très bien ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête .. Mais je vous aimes, ça c'est certain !

* * *

_ Chapitre 2 : Laisser Sherlock s'occuper du chien _

Sherlock Holmes ne cessait de fixer la panière verte plutôt élégante disposée à la droite de la cheminée. Il avait bien d'autres choses à faire, d'autres pensées plus utiles à avoir, pourtant il ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette panière que pour le rediriger vers la bête qui avait investi le canapé. Son canapé.

« - John ! Appela-t-il. »

Ce dernier sorti la tête de la cuisine : que voulait-il encore ? Le thé n'était pas déjà près pour l'amour de dieu ! Il lui adressa un geste de la tête pour l'inciter à parler, ou plutôt à se plaindre, étant donné qu'il connaissait la grimace de Sherlock par cœur et quelle lui laissait croire qu'il allait avoir le droit à quelques reproches.

« - John, peux-tu me dire à quoi cela sert d'avoir acheté une panière, de une, coûteuse et de deux, trop grande, si c'est pour qu'il squatte MON canapé ? »

Le docteur soupira et fit un geste à Shon afin qu'il descende, le pauvre avait l'air si bien, mais il s'exécuta d'un bond docile pour rejoindre les genoux de Sherlock et ce dernier commença à crier. Shon, pensa John en restant spectateur du grabuge entre Sherlock et son chien. En plus de ne faire aucun effort pour être aimable envers la pauvre bête, Sherlock avait exigé qu'on raccourcisse son nom, « c'était déjà assez agaçant de devoir l'appeler, si en plus il fallait prononcer deux syllabes »… aussi de Sheron il était passé à juste Shon. Sherlock trouvait également ridicule le fait que son imbécile de colocataire ait ressenti le besoin de mélangé leurs deux prénoms pour cette bête idiote, mais il n'avait rien dit, dans un certain sens le commun des mortels aurait trouvé ça touchant. Pas lui, assurément. John avait été en tout cas peiné de devoir renommer son chien, mais quels autres sacrifices n'aurait-il pas fait pour… lui.  
Le désormais dénommé Shon s'amusait encore sur les genoux de son deuxième maître, ce dernier tentant de le faire dégager de ses cuisses sans trop le toucher.

« - John, ton chien me lèche le visage !  
- Eh bien stoppe-le »

Il se leva d'un coup, empoigna le chiot et le souleva comme un petit lion agressif en le tendant vers celui qu'il appelait le véritable propriétaire, lui lâchant au passage un regard dur.

« - On avait un marché John, c'est à toi de t'en occuper. »

Le docteur grogna, il n'aimait qu'on lui parle comme à un enfant, surtout quand ces paroles venaient de l'illustre Sherlock Holmes, seul détective consultant au monde. Qu'il le prenne pour un idiot, bien, mais pas pour un gosse… Il alla recueillir le chien en ronchonnant.

« - Je sais bien, pas la peine de faire cette tête. »

Il se dirigea avec Shon sous le bras vers l'entrée où il enfila un manteau à la va-vite et le petit chien, comprenant qu'il allait surement se balader, devint plus excité. John saisit la laisse acheté pour l'occasion et se retourna vers son ami.

« - Je vais le promener, tu as besoins de quelques courses ? »

Sherlock lui fit signe que non, en maudissant un peu plus la petite bête au pelage brun qui lui arrachait son John alors qu'il n'y avait pas de besoin nécessaire à ce qu'il parte. Il n'y avait pas d'enquêtes sur lesquels réfléchir non plus. Foutu Lestrade.

« - Mais John ! Promet moi que si tu croises la jeune fille à qui se chien appartient (une jeune fille oui, c'est évident) tu ne te mettras pas à courir comme un d… »

'CLAC'. Sherlock avait compris le message : cette bête serait de retour avec John. En effet, il fut surprit par la justesse de sa déduction, cinq minutes plus tard John était rentré. Sherlock, étonné du retour précipité de son ami, se dirigea vers l'entrée ou la porte venait de claquer.

« - SHERLOCK ! C'est mardi, et je bosses le mardi ! Cria John du bas des escaliers d'un air affolé. »

Le détective eu un regard dédaigneux : évidemment qu'il travaillait le mardi, pas la peine de le rappeler à tout Baker Street. John avait un besoin de crier les évidences mêmes de la vie à la face du monde assez impressionnant, le rendant parfois extrêmement rébarbatif.

« - Bon dieu, tu pourrais me le rappeler quand même ! Mugit-il en gravissant les escaliers à toute vitesse afin d'aller chercher son matériel de travail, Shon à ses trousses. Je te laisse le chien, ne fait pas de bêtises avec Sherlock ! »

Il haussa les épaules. Si il en accomplissait une ou deux il s'arrangerait pour que le médecin étourdi ne soit pas au courant. Il empoigna son violon et commença un air, accompagnant son ami dans son stress soudain, attendant qu'il ait claqué la porte pour finir sur une note aigüe particulièrement désagréable. Il senti un regard sur lui, l'horrible bête sagement assise le fixait.

« - Quoi ? »

Sherlock le poussa un peu du pied en l'observant toujours. Le contact visuel dura une bonne minute quand soudain le bruit d'un texto reçu résonna dans la pièce et Sherlock se jeta littéralement sur le portable qui reposait au niveau du canapé.

- Tu es dispensé de promenade. Mrs Hudson au tel, elle est d'accord pour sortir Shon à midi. Pas de bêtises ! JW -

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel : il avait compris, pas de bêtises. En attendant ce chien devait avoir faim, et sa nouvelle solution vitaminée devait être testée.

* * *

John avait eu ce qu'on pouvait appeler une mauvaise journée. Son retard lui avait attiré les foudres de la belle Sarah, ce dont il n'avait pas vraiment besoin étant donné qu'ils avaient prévu un repas sous le signe du romantisme entre midi et deux. Comprenant que son rendez-vous était annulé (il avait eu beau expliquer que cette fois-ci son retard n'était pas dû à Sherlock, Sarah ne pouvait pas supporter plus longtemps que leurs discutions reviennent toujours au grand brun et était partie s'enfermer dans son bureau) il commença, enfin, à travailler. Seulement, il était bien trop fier pour l'avouer, il détestait son boulot. S'il avait cru au début que la banalité lui apporterait une bouffée d'air frais il regrettait aujourd'hui son choix et cette journée-ci avait été essentiellement farcie de vieilles dames emmerdantes (c'était le mot), de jeunes dépressifs et d'autres maladies quasi-imaginaires. Quand la journée fut enfin finie il n'avait pratiquement rien mangé de la journée, n'avait parlé à personnes et n'avait sauvé la vie d'aucun de ses patients. L'idée de retrouver l'appartement sans dessus dessous le rendait nauséeux. Pour une fois dans sa vie, Sherlock n'aurait-il pas pu sortir faire quelques courses ? Au moins un bon pack de bière ? Doutant que ses prières soient entendues il continuait d'avancer dans les rues londoniennes, il hésitait à appeler Lestrade pour une bière fraîche mais ses jambes lourdes lui criaient le contraire. Et éviter de rentrer à Baker Street maintenant ne réparerait pas les âneries éventuelles que Sherlock avait dû commettre, les problèmes ne devaient pas être remis à plus tard pensa-t-il. Quand il pénétra enfin le hall d'entrée aucun bruit suspect ne se faisait entendre, il gravit donc les marches quatre par quatre, ne retardant pas plus ce qu'il appelait « les réjouissances ».

« - Sherlock ! Je suis rentr-…. Sherlock ? »

Le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui était l'un, d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, des plus abasourdissant. Il dépassait de loin la fois où John avait retrouvé l'appartement complétement repeint avec une substance qu'on n'aurait pu identifier ( John avait d'ailleurs demandé à son colocataire de ne justement PAS lui révéler la nature de celle-ci, craignant une très mauvaise surprise) ou bien encore la fois ou un véritable cimetière avait emménagé dans le salon (Sherlock avait entassé tous les corps qu'il pouvait là où il pouvait. Partout.). Effectivement cette fois ci la bêtise du détective était … complétement invisible, c'était simple : Sherlock n'avait strictement rien fait et tout l'appartement semblait impeccable, ou du moins identique à l'endroit qu'il avait laissé.

« - John, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. C'est une expérience, tu m'entends ? Une expérience.»

Sherlock, allongé au pied de son colocataire, tentait désespérément de paraitre crédible en abordant un air stoïque et hautain. John l'aurait cru volontiers, ses boucles noires étaient disposées sur le sol d'une manière si adorable qu'elles donnaient envie de croire à toutes les absurdités que Sherlock aurait pu débiter. Seulement voilà, John avait tout vu et la main du détective ne s'était pas retirée assez vite : Sherlock Holmes, le grand, l'unique, était en train de câliner d'une manière attentionnée le petit Kingsley Charles qui dormait paisiblement sur son torse. En effet, il avait flatté en vérité des heures durant les oreilles et le ventre de Shon, plus que satisfait que cet humain en particulier lui consacre de l'affection. Si Sherlock n'avait pas été aussi fier et arrogant il aurait sûrement laissé John se marrer et serait resté ainsi cinq ou six heures de plus, dans cette position qui s'avérait être très agréable et propice à la méditation. Mais Sherlock étant Sherlock, il poussa d'un air très peu convivial le petit chien qui couina et il se leva d'un bond en attrapant John par les épaules.

« - Connais-tu cette thèse sur les animaux domestiques soit disant capables de canaliser le flux de la pensée et qui aideraient à l'accès au calme absolu et à la communion parfaite entre corps et esprit ?  
-Mais oui bien sûr, s'écria John en riant un peu plus. Sherlock, sincèrement, tu crois vraiment que tu peux inventer une thèse à chaque fois que ça t'arrange ? Non, non, non, ne te donne pas la peine de grogner, je vais te fournir la réponse : non ! Tu étais en pleine séance de câlin intensif avec un animal très mignon, ce qui est normal Sherlock ! Admet-le.  
- C'était une expérience… John, c'était une expérience !»

Le grand brun lança un regard venimeux à cet infâme monstre poilu, pour l'amour du ciel c'était réellement une expérience ! Certes qui s'était un peu prolongée par rapport à la durée de temps nécessaire initiale, erreur qui lui fut fatal fort malencontreusement, mais cette démonstration affectueuse était au départ purement théorique ! Il passa son regard sur les deux complices (c'était un complot, il en était sûr) et d'un geste dramatique il rejoint le canapé, adoptant sa pose de bouderie préférée.  
Après quelques excuses (lesquelles John avaient eu du mal à formuler sans rire) et une tasse de thé Sherlock parlait à nouveau. Se faisant une réflexion à lui-même, il se demanda le lendemain à haute voix s'il ne devait pas réitéré l'expérience de la veille avec son colocataire étant donné que tout le monde semblait le prendre pour « son chien ». John rougit et à la vue du sourire carnassier qu'abordait son ami il en vînt à penser que Sherlock avait une manière très étrange et pourtant très efficace de se venger, il bouda lui-même toute la matinée.

* * *

Ah oui, je tiens a faire une spécial cass-dédi à mon propre chien, à moi. Je l'aime, elle est belle, elle sent bon et en plus sans elle je saurais pas ce que c'est d'avoir un chien. Pushi, si un jour tu apprends à lire et que je ne sais pas par quelle miracle tu arrive jusqu'ici impliquant que tu m'ai au préalable piqué mes dvd de Sherlock, JE T'AIME. ( mais je pense qu'on va quand même avoir une discution au sujet des dvd en fait.)


	3. Perdre le chien

_**Disclaimer :**_ J'aime Sherlock Holmes, j'aime John Watson, j'aime Martin Freeman ( OUI JE L'AIME) et Benedict, j'aime l'image qu'ils donnent aux personnages and celle que Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat à donner à l'univers. J'aime les autres aussi de tout mon coeur et donc, évidement (et pour toujours D' : ) rien ne m'appartiens. ( BigUp à sir Conan Doyle quand même, ça serait cool. Merci vieux.)

_**Rating** _**:** K+

_**Pairing :**_ John/Sherlock

* * *

_**Voilà** le chapitre trois tout chaud. Je dois avouer que mon chien m'inspire particulièrement, même si, sans en dire trop, le genre d'histoire qui suit ne m'est pas encore arrivée et j'espère ne m'arrivera jamais ! (Comme d'hab grand merci à ma Camille, oui, je me lasserais jamais de te le dire ! )_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Chapitre III : Amener Sherlock dans un supermarché et perdre son chien._

Un aboiement retentit dans le petit appartement qu'était le 221B et Sherlock grogna. Il s'était couché, comme à son habitude vers 4h du matin, il était à peine 5h, conclusion : il ne supporterait pas très longtemps le chien de John. Deuxième aboiement et cette fois-ci ce fut au docteur de grogner si fort que son râle en traversa le plancher, Sherlock se permit un sourire de pure revanche. Les pas lourd de John résonnèrent dans le petit escalier et le chien glapit de joie, son maître était venu ! Shon aimait profondément John, surtout le matin, en fait non, il l'aimait à chaque fois qu'il revenait d'un endroit où Shon n'était pas. John avait ce regard rassurant qui promettait amour et fidélité : deux mots parfaits pour un chien, surtout un chien abandonné au milieu d'une route en plein Londres.

Sherlock sut qu'il était temps de se lever lorsque le doux sifflement de la bouilloire retentit. Son peignoir sur le dos, il décida de ramper jusqu'à la cuisine (Sans aucune raison particulière. Les joies du cerveau bien réveillé sans doute). "Les stupides chiens aiment les rampant" nota le détective, ajoutant une donnée à son dictionnaire de logique. En moins d'une seconde, le grand Sherlock Holmes sentit une boule de poil tiède attaquer sa colonne vertébrale.

"-Debout, imbécile. Rigola John, et voilà ton thé."

Il l'affligea d'un coup de pied et Sherlock grogna. Depuis l'arrivée de cette bête, on le traitait beaucoup trop d'imbécile à son gout, et dans son propre appartement en plus ! Depuis l'arrivée de ce chien plus une seule enquête. D'agacement, il cogna sa tête contre le plancher: il avait clairement vexé Lestrade, génial. Que les humains pouvaient être ennuyeux.

"-Ton thé, Sherlock ! Ton thé !"

Une heure après leur petit déjeuner trop matinal, Shon commençait réellement à devenir agaçant. Lorsqu'il allait chopper chaque coussin de la pièce et qu'il les balançait rageusement devant le médecin, en général, il était temps de sortir. Alors que John enfilait son manteau, il entendit une plainte venant du canapé : encore lui.

"- John, John, n'oublie pas le lait !

- Oui.

- Les patchs !

- Je sais Sherlo-

- Et pourrais-tu passer à la morgue ? Une livraison doit attendre, donne le nom de Horsleck... Je t'expliquerais, une histoire de trucs illégaux... Ah oui, je crois qu'on est en manque de munition, la dernière enquête – oui celle qui date d'un siècle déjà- m'a fait perdre mon marteau. Tu t'en rappelles, de mon marteau John… "

Il avait dépassé les bornes. Il dépassait toujours les bornes et finissait lui-même par croire, quand il énonçait d'un air impatient la liste des courses plus ou moins utiles, que John était un vulgaire larbin, en tout cas le médecin se sentait traité comme tel. Et John n'aimait pas beaucoup ça. Il lâcha la laisse au grand damne du petit chien et repartit en direction du canapé où était allongé l'exaspérant gamin aux bouclettes noires. John concevait à peu près le fait qu'il doive remplir la plupart des tâches impliquant un effort social, il lui passait beaucoup de mauvaises attitudes lui rappelant qu'il était juste un idiot utile à Sherlock, mais dès que le mot larbin clignotait dans son esprit, la tirette d'alarme était sonnée. John était un être compatissant et plein de bonne volonté, mais certainement pas l'esclave de Sherlock Holmes. (Évidement il était le seul en accord avec cette théorie.)

Sherlock leva distraitement les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec son ami. Oups.

"- Allez, va t'habiller.

- Mais, enfin, John, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, enfin... Je, je voulais dire "s'il te plait" John ! Tu me connais, des fois j'oublie, John, John ! ... S'il te plait ?"

Un silence s'installa durant lequel Sherlock tentait en vain de trouver la bonne moue, celle qui serait assez pitoyable pour faire céder son ami. Abandonnant cette tentative, il finit par ébouriffer les cheveux blonds du médecin. On ne savait jamais.

oOo

" Honte à toi, John Watson."

L'interpellé leva les yeux au ciel. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas été particulièrement mature sur ce coup-là. Après avoir réussi à tirer cette "grosse loque" du canapé sous les yeux émerveillés du petit chien, il l'avait trainée le plus longtemps possible à l'extérieur empruntant des chemins inconnus censés mener au parc (Bien que Sherlock connaisse les rues de Londres comme sa poche, il s'était tu sous peine d'énervement plus intense de son ami), s'arrêtant devant plusieurs boutiques sans grand intérêt, poussant même la plaisanterie jusqu'à aller acheter une glace. A présent, John avait prétexté une fatigue de jambe et les deux compères s'étaient retrouvés assis sur un banc du parc, en face d'une jolie marre dans laquelle quelques canards narguaient le petit chien ébahi.

Désormais, Sherlock envisageait réellement de se lever et de courir jusqu'à la morgue pour ensuite rentrer au 221B. Mais il connaissait son ami, il lui aurait reproché cet acte (pourtant "humain") et serait parti passer la nuit chez on-ne-sait quelle donzelle de Londres qui avaient une place dans son répertoire. Et Sherlock ne voulait pas passer une nuit seul avec son animal : lutter contre la pensée de le disséquer plus de huit ou dix heures serait de la torture.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son ami et fut surpris de constater qu'il avait l'air particulièrement heureux. Pas qu'il soit de nature triste habituellement, mais à cet instant, les muscles de son visages semblaient détendus, et son attitude laissait entendre qu'il pourrait rester là des heures. Oh. Non, pensa Sherlock. Sûrement pas.

"- John... Je pense que le chien, commença-t-il prudemment en cherchant bien la tournure de sa phrase, il... a bien pris l'air, non ?

- Tu as raison, dit son ami en se redressant"

Sherlock sourit intérieurement.

" - Direction le supermarché. Allez vient Shon ! Oui, c'est bien mon chien… On reviendra voir les canards, c'est promis."

Et John se leva puis partit, laissant son ami pétrifié derrière lui. Il allait beaucoup trop loin, John savait très bien que les supermarchés étaient, de longues dates, les ennemis intimes du détective.

oOo

Shon regardait d'un air désespéré ses maîtres. Il avait déjà vécu ce moment, ce terrible moment qu'il n'avait pas compris au départ, qu'il ne saisissait toujours pas très bien. Il avait la désagréable sensation de revivre l'instant où sa jeune maîtresse pleurait, criait, frappait des pieds et des mains. Il ne comprenait pas, était-elle en colère ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal ce jour-là. Pourtant l'humaine la plus grande avait trainé sa fille dans le camion et il était resté là, sans savoir s'il devait attendre ou pas. Et il avait attendu un peu à vrai dire, pas si longtemps que ça : un bonhomme, l'air content, lui avait frotté la tête et le chien l'avait suivi. Ce même bonhomme qui l'attachait à un poteau et s'éloignait de lui en continuant de parler dans son dialecte indéchiffrable.

« - On revient Shon ! On reeeeevient ! Tu es sage hein ? On re-vient !

-John, ne va pas croire que je suis gêné en public par ton attitude … cocasse, commença Sherlock de sa voix dédaigneuse habituelle, mais je crois que si ton stupide chien pouvait, par miracle, te comprendre, ce ne serait pas la peine de lui répéter dix-sept fois qu'on reviendra. Vraiment, ce serait plus simple si je restais le garder.

- Ahahah, ah, non Sherlock. Je t'ai amené avec moi pour combattre ta phobie, dit John d'un ton ferme en avançant vers la superette. Qui sait, un jour peut-être pourrais-je enfin rentrer et voir du lait frais sur la table ?

- Combattre ma phobie ? Déjà, je n'appellerais pas ça comme ça, et de plus si c'est une phobie et non, comme je me TUE à te le dire, une conviction, aucun médecin de bon sens n'utiliserait une méthode aussi violente. Je vois déjà les titres dans les journaux « John Watson, le médecin qui jeta un acrophobe du toit d'un immeuble. »

John lui lança un regard malveillant et lui passa une main dans le dos : Sherlock, pendant son discours qui avait failli faire douter le médecin de ses procédés, avait freiné la cadence pour adopter la vitesse d'un escargot durant la canicule. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans « l'immonde boite servant à empiler des consommateurs puant la sueur et la bêtise » John lança un dernier regard à travers la porte automatique transparente : Shon les regardait toujours avec des yeux qui briseraient le cœur d'une pierre.

« - Tu sais, en profita Sherlock, Shon est un joli chien, il se pourrait que des personnes mal intentionnées…

- Sherlock ! S'écria John. On en a pas pour longtemps, du thé, du lait, quelques trucs à foutres aux micro-ondes et on y va ! Ce n'est pas comme si on faisait les courses pour un mois. »

Et il partit comme un fou à travers les rayons, laissant son ami plutôt fier derrière lui. Malgré les dire de John, Sherlock savait qu'il avait réussi à négocier cinq ou six minutes dans le magasin au lieu d'un bon quart d'heure (John n'était définitivement pas le type de personnes à rester une heure dans un tel endroit, même pour « soigner » son colocataire.)

« - SHERLOCK. Vient là ! »

L'interpellé soupira en s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs du magasin.

oOo

- Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? Ne put s'empêcher de commenter Sherlock, laissant pendre le bout de plastique contenant les quelques courses au bout de son bras.

John et lui contemplaient le poteau où désormais plus aucun adorable petit chien n'était attaché. Le médecin émit un grognement, avait-il été aussi bête ? Il avait laissé son désir d'emmerder un peu plus Sherlock l'emporter sur la sécurité de la petite bête, et Sherlock l'avait prévenu. C'était peut-être ça le pire, Sherlock le prévenait toujours ! Depuis le temps, il n'aurait pas pu faire une petite note dans le coin de son cerveau lui rappelant que quand un détective aussi averti que son ami lui donnait un conseil il valait mieux le suivre ! Il soupira, tout était une guerre permanente avec Sherlock : le suivre en le laissant gagner encore une fois ou aller contre lui et risquer d'avoir tort comme la plupart du temps ? Il avait perdu son chien, putain. Lui qui se battait pour ne serait-ce qu'un canari dans l'appartement… John se rendit compte avec stupeur qu'il avait réellement un manque d'affection monstre et qu'il ferait bien de se trouver une copine, une vraie, enfin. Du moins une fille ce soir.

Sherlock, qui comme à son habitude avait suivi le résonnement interne particulièrement prévisible de son ami, s'horrifia un peu plus : John allait ramener une femelle. Sherlock devait avouer qu'entre un autre membre de la gente féminine et un chien, un de plus sympathique qui témoignait de l'affection aux deux hommes à la fois, le choix était définitivement prit.

« - John. Je reviens. Va à la morgue et rentre à l'appartement.»

Et il courut.

« - Mais ! Sherlock ! Lança John abasourdi alors que son ami disparaissait au coin d'une ruelle. Et mon chien !

Il resta une minute sur place, ne savant quoi penser de cette situation. Sherlock avait dû se rendre compte d'un élément manquant à une de ses fabuleuses enquêtes, ou bien un de ses indicateurs venaient de le prévenir avec un signal étrange pour annoncer un problème (ou encore Sherlock avait eu une soudaine envie de partir faire un jogging à travers les rues de Londres, ce qui semblait assez improbable). Mais John venait de se jurer d'écouter son colocataire à l'avenir, aussi il ne désirait pas tout de suite le contrarier. Même si… Non. Il chercherait Shon plus tard. Ou une copine.

« - Je suppose que je vais aller te récupérer ton truc, à la morgue… Horsleck c'était ça ? »

Il envoya un texto à Molly lui demandant si c'était elle qui devait se charger de cette histoire de colis illégal (ce qui était surement le cas, étant donné qu'elle devait être la seule personne travaillant à l'hôpital acceptant de traiter avec des objets illicites pour Sherlock). Il hésitait sérieusement à en envoyer un à Lestrade pour une bonne bière fraîche.

Il pénétra l'appartement un carton sous le bras, le fameux carton que Molly avait eu l'air soulagé de lui délivrer. Il ne voulait pas savoir son contenu, ce truc puait définitivement la mort. La mort bien périmée. Il entendit les pas légers de madame Hudson qui devait profiter de leur absence pour faire un peu de ménage à l'étage, il sourit. Elle râlerait surement plus tard en rappelant aux garçons son rôle dans l'appartement, mais John était pratiquement certain qu'elle adorait venir fouiller dans leurs affaires. Sans attendre, il partit la rejoindre. La vieille femme l'accueillit avec un gloussement ravi, reposant le poignard en argent trouvé sur la table basse.

« - Alors, tu as réussi à semer le vilain garçon dans la rue ?

- Moi ? 'Semé' ? Sachez, madame Hudson que c'est en vérité moi-même qui aies laissé John à l'arrière. »

John se retourna en sursautant pour voir entrer son colocataire d'un pas conquérant, une joue meurtrie mais un air fier, le sac de course dans une main, le petit chien dans l'autre.

« - John. J'ai ton chien. Et tu as mon colis, je te propose un échange stratégique. »

Si John n'avait pas été le plus heureux des hommes en revoyant la petite bête ravie de revenir à la maison, il aurait rigolé de l'importance héroïque que Sherlock semblait se donner. Le détective raconta sa mésaventure à la petite famille réunie autour d'un thé, (John ne cessait de câliner sa bête) l'homme qui avait enlevé Shon n'était pas un rigolo, du moins n'en avait pas l'air.

John ne l'apprendrait sûrement jamais (et cela valait mieux), mais Sherlock s'était en vérité payer les services d'un de ses sdf pour blesser sa joue. De plus, l'homme à qui il avait eu à faire pour récupérer le chien n'était qu'un simple père de famille qui avait cru, comme le médecin auparavant, que l'adorable petit chien avait été abandonné. En gros, la seule partie véridique de son récit était le jeu de piste qu'il avait suivi d'une manière, comme d'habitude, très adroite afin de retrouver la trace de l'animal. Il connaissait John, il savait que les retrouvailles avec son chien avaient un bon pourcentage de chance de rassasier la besoin affectif de l'homme. Seulement la prudence était un facteur à prendre en compte, John ne sortirait définitivement pas en laissant son chien retrouvé et le sauveur de ce dernier blessé. Il ne sortirait pas pendant une semaine jubila Sherlock.

* * *

_… Après une rapide relecture je viens de m'apercevoir que quand Sherlock s'écrit « - Moi ? Semé ? » je l'ai de suite mal interprété (seul les expertes en yaoi comprendront…) et je trouve, quand même, que la nature est bien faite !_

_Je m'excuse à l'avance pour mon retard prochain, le chapitre quatre est… en cour d'imagination, on va dire D :_

_BISOUS ! ( Bien sur j'accueille toutes les remarques avec joies si il y a besoin de préciser !)_


End file.
